Betreyal of the best friend
by azoog
Summary: Harry likes Cho but does Cho have a thing for Ron. When Ron starts acting differently with cho could this be the end of this six year friendship


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Betrayal of the best friend  
Ron's POV  
  
"Hey Ron!" shouted Harry happily. The 16-year-old boy was running through the busy halls of Hogwarts School on the way out of the dinning hall.  
"Over here. Come on, out with what ever it is." I told my best friend. I pushed my flopping red hair out of my face and smiled at Harry. He looked pretty excited and I guess it was pretty important.  
"Yeah I just checked our new schedule and we have classes with Ravenclaw!" he said in a high squeaky voice.  
I rolled my eyes at him. The poor guy still had that crush on Cho Chang in Ravenclaw. I had to admit she was cute but I wouldn't go crazy over her.  
"Really nice Harry, now behave yourself were still in public." We both started laughing. When Professor Snape walked past us we both stood as still as statues. As soon as he rounded the corner we both fell over laughing again. I heard the bell ring and I had to hurry to get to Charms before I was to late. Harry and me said goodbye and I went on my way. 'dam did I pack last nights homework....yeah I did'. I hurried on and reached my door when I noticed there were absolutely no sounds coming from the room. No talking, no chatting, no explosions. Ron looked inside and found the room empty 'that's funny were is everyone.' Ron closed the door and saw a note hanging on the door.  
  
Classes have been moved to basement floor next to the portrait of Sir Mix-a-lot.  
  
'So, that's were they all went.' Ron turned on his heels and ran towards the stairs. He passed by the window and shot a hopeful glance at the quidditch field. 'The weather has to get better. I really don't feel like practising on a rainy day.' Ron heaved a sign and ran down the steps two at a time when he bumped into someone who was coming up the stairs at the same speed.  
"Ouch.. oh no my papers." Said a girl's voice. Ron looked up and saw he had just bumped into Cho.  
"Sorry". I told her. I reached over and started to help her pick up her things. I felt my face getting hot so I kept my face down. I finally looked her straight in the eye when I handed her the last set of papers. My cheeks must have been as red as my hair. She looked me straight in the eye and I felt a strange impulse run through me. I opened my mouth and immediately started to stutter. I stuck out my tongue to keep it from getting any more twisted. Cho started to laugh at that.  
"Your pretty cute when you laugh." I told her. She started to blush. "And even cuter with that blush". 'what the hell am I saying. That's not me talking ...yeah there's someone in my body making me say things that I would never say'. Then even after those thoughts I still went on as Cho blushed a even brighter shade of red.  
"You liked that didn't you. Well, I think you'll like this even more. Go with me to hogsmead next week. I'm sure you'll like it." I started to move closer her.  
As I stood in front of her I could see every single freckle on her face. Her breathe was coming out in short gasps as my body pressed against hers. I don't know what was possessing me to do what I did but it did and I knew that after this moment I'll never be the same around Harry again. I leaned forward a bit and found my lips pressed against Cho's. Her lips were soft and warm and she tasted just as good. I kept the kiss short since I wanted to keep her begging for more. Apparently I did just that. She uttered a soft cry of resistance as I broke the kiss.  
"Well what do you say?" I asked her again. There was a blush in her cheeks and a soft sparkle in her eye. She nodded." 'And I call myself his best friend.'  
I gave Cho a nod, picked up my bag and felt a smile tug at lips.  
"Cho."  
"Huh?"  
"Do me a favor?"  
"It depends. What is it?"  
"You can't tell anyone especially not Harry."  
"You mean Harry Potter? But he's your best friend"  
I shrugged. "Yeah I know but he has a crush on you so I really don't want him to find out. Promise me that you wont tell anyone. Not even your closes friends."  
"I don't know if I could hold back such a secret .but I'll do my part so you just better keep up your end of the deal.....both of them."  
And with that she turned and started to walk away. 'Looks like even Cho here has a wild side. To bad I couldn't bring it out in Hermione.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hope you guys like that so far if you want more review me...... plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss ssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee. I'm begging you guys. Alright let me stop doing that now.  
  
By the way can yall do me a favor and send me some idea's I'm starting to run out. Thank you. Okay then. Bye bye now. 


End file.
